To My Lost One
by alyuchiha913
Summary: I was your sun; always there to brighten the darkest of days, and you, you were my moon; you reflected my joy and optimism when I myself was in the darkness. We were perfect...but perfection doesn't last...


Hey!! I'm back...for a bit...I just had to post this! I was depressed...and well...this was the result! It's dedicated to my friend Ray, cause he's part of the reason I was depressed, and he helped me with the title/glomps Ray/ I really really hope you guys like it!!

Pairing: a bit one-sided NaruSasu...

Song: What Happened To Us - Hoobastank

**Disclaimer:** /sigh/ I hate saying this...I do not own Naruto...or the song...

* * *

**_To My Lost One_**

We were rivals. I hated you, you hated me. Yet, it is because of you that I am who I am today. You pushed me to work harder, to become stronger. It was all for the sake of competition, but it also helped me to achieve my goal. I only wish you were there to see me at my installation ceremony. The day all my hard work paid off as my dreams finally came true. The day all the villagers looked at me, not with scorn and hatred, but with pride and respect; the day I officially became the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

* * *

We were team mates. We worked together. We were still rivals though. I still hated you, and you still hated me. We always tried our best to outdo each other in everything that we did. Even on missions we tried to see who would do better, who would finish first, who would get the most praise. Although neither of us realised it at the time, we were each other's driving force. We pushed each other to do our best, both having our own goals we wanted to achieve. 

_I thought it was too good to be true. I found somebody who understands me._

_Someone who could help me to get through, and fill an emptiness I had inside me._

We were best friends. From rivals to team mates to best friends. It never ceases to amaze me how our relationship grew without us noticing. We still competed against each other, still teased and bickered. But it was with less animosity, and more amicability. We worked even better as a team, because we no longer detested each other. We understood each other. All our pain and suffering. We both knew what it was like to be alone. But we had each other, and though we never showed it, we would do anything for each other -anything to keep the other alive, so that we would no longer be alone.

_But you kept inside, and I just denied some things that we should have both said._

_I knew it was too good to be true, 'cause I'm the only one who understands me!_

We were lovers. I could never figure out where in our time together that our relationship took such an unexpected turn. But it was for the better. We were closer than we could have ever been. We were still rivals though. After all, it's what led us to this point. You always knew how to get under my skin, and I, yours. Sometimes that led to quarrels and heartache for us both. Yet, it was for the better that we were each our own person. We were complete opposites, in demeanor, attitude, everything. But we complemented each other. I was your sun; always there to brighten the darkest of days, and you, you were my moon; you reflected my joy and optimism when I myself was in the darkness. We'd probably never admit it, but we needed each other.

_What happened to us? We used to be so perfect…Now we're lost and lonely…_

We were enemies. Such a drastic change…and I have no idea how it happened. All I know…is that you left. You left without any warning…without saying a word…without even saying goodbye. You left me alone. It hurt Sasu…it really hurt. You knew that I'd been alone all my life, and that I never wanted to be alone again…and yet, you still left me…after all that we'd been through. I felt so lost without you…lost and alone.

_And deep inside I wonder…did I lose my only one?_

I often wonder…what I did wrong. Was it my fault that you left? I guess I'll never know. You refuse to come back to me. No matter what I did…you refused me….you hurt me. Now I wonder…did you even love me at all? Was our love not real? Was it all just a façade? Maybe it was to you, Sasuke…but it was real to me…and it still is! I look into your eyes as I stand before you, and I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. There's no love in your heart…only hatred. I didn't know it was possible for a heart to break more than once…but you have broken my heart so many times…I wonder if there's any left…

_Now we're both alone…_

* * *

As I stand here, looking over the village, I know that you never loved me. It's been eight years….**eight years**…and I'm still alone. You never returned…..you never came back to me… I'm no longer the person I used to be. My spirit died…it died a long time ago….when you told me those words…those three words I never wanted to hear… 

"_**I hate you"**_

I'm used to people hating me…I just didn't expect you to be one of them…. Now…I just wish I could wither away and die….but I won't…for the sake of the village…. It's the only thing I live for now. My love for Konoha is the only thing that keeps me alive. I'm Hokage now…and my purpose is to rule the village. My duty is to protect the village…at all costs. It was my life's dream…and I've finally accomplished it. After years of missions and training and exams…after years of rivalry with you….after _loving _you…and _losing_ you….I'm Hokage. I'm Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure…but I'm not happy.

_The consequence we face for throwing it all away…_

_**Owari**

* * *

_Yayz! I actually started this a long time ago when I was a bit depressed...but I never bothered to finish it until today! It's short, but I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

Peace Out!


End file.
